I Cant Quit You
by JojoTea
Summary: Natsu and Gray have two beautiful girls on their side. Yet why do they keep meeting for a "Release"? Why is the addiction so strong for the two? And why cant they go back to normal? Warning- Yaoi, sex, foreplay, bad language. Enjoy.


**Hey guys! So ive decided that every four chapters I do for Love at First Smoke- check it out if you already haven't- Ill make a one shot or a two chapter. The first one shot is Natsu and Gray! YAY! Theres yaoi, sex, and bad language. Viewer, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Anyway, favorite, follow, and leave a review if you'd like. And if you have any requests next time just ask in the reviews. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Enjoy! **

* * *

Natsu's lips trembled with the shadows of moonlight cloaking his burning body, as ice hand crept on his neck and brushing his hair back. A soft mouth giving a gentle kiss to the sun kissed, pale skin on his neck. Natsu clenched his eyes tight to disappear for the moment. The one who left a trail of chilling kisses down to his shoulder was the possessor of ice, Gray. His hair looking a solid jet black and candles flickering off of him. He swallowed and moved off Natsu, he turned from the lips off of him.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Usually you're more into it by now." Gray whispered in Natsu's ear.

Natsu opened up his eyes and lazily moved his eyes to the ground and unintentionally moved his body slightly away. While Gray scooted his body beside Natsu and looked at him.

"Are you not in the mood of something?" Gray asked

Natsu shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that, I am in the mood," Natsu quietly said "It's just, don't know. Just keep going."

"I'm not gonna keep going if you won't participate, flame-brain. I won't do all the work." His tone annoyed

Natsu looked back with a glare "Ice princess," After he said the insult he build up his courage and sighed. He stood up straight and looked at Gray, concerned. "Isn't it still weird we do this when we have other people? I mean, I'm with Lucy and you have Juvia. Yet I still asked you for sex…"

For years now, when the wizards first started doing this, they would let go of their feud to get rid of pressure. A basic stress reliever, better than any drink, any drug, any thrill. Because the boys were all that in one. An addictive blend that made them need a hit every-once-in- a- while. Something to make them sweat and bring them into a daze to get lost for hours and what worried them. To escape the reality, but once two lovely women walked into the doors, they thought it was over and they wouldn't need it. Yet the old taste was better than a new brand.

Earlier, Natsu had come up to Gray- to his surprise- Natsu asked for the favor. To Natsu's equal surprise, Gray said:

"And yet you still said yes. Why?"

Gray also wondered why he would say anything. His relation with Juvia was fine, she was loving, caring, protective, and he didn't mind. He started to embrace it and cling to it, Natsu looked happy with the bouncing blonde beside him. Their different type of craziness balancing each other in the end, and bringing them together in the beginning. So what was missing in their lives? Gray shrugged.

"Force of habit maybe." Gray smirked. Natsu punching his arm lightly but smiled.

"I mean it. Why are we still doing this?"

Gray scratched the back of his neck and thought about it. His mouth hummed. "Maybe we missed this," Gray chuckled "I know Juvia can't do half of what you can do," He pulled back a few strands from Natsu's cheeks and tilted his head. "She sure can't feel like you either."

Natsu scoffed at the last comment and lightly blushed. "Don't say that to me! I don't need to know how your girlfriend fucks!" He calmed down and grinned his teeth teasingly side to side. "Maybe I do miss this. I know Lucy can't cool me down. She sure as hell doesn't feel like you."

Gray pulled back and lightly gasped, flushed angrily as well. "Don't say that to _me_ if I can't say it to _you_!" Gray yelled and heard Natsu laugh. The idea that they missed each other didn't faze them anymore, it entangled in their brains instead. Gray quelled and bit his lip. "Do you want me to keep going then?"

"Duh, I already said so." Agitated fire in his speech. This time he meant it, and Gray knew it.

"Okay," Gray leaned over and kissed Natsu's cheek, his hand on the other side, pulling him closer. "I can do that." He nicked Natsu's ear with his teeth and kissed his jawline. Natsu shivered and flushed from the commitment. He swallowed.

"Good, it's been awhile since I've had a nice fuck. Think you _can_ do it?" He devilishly grinned.

"Who else can?" Gray muttered. He moved behind Natsu and started to slip off Natsu's vest to slide down is back. Gray sucked gently on the side of Natsu's collar, Natsu kept his breathing soothed. Gray unbuttoned his shirt while he catered to Natsu.

Gray got the vest off and followed it going down. Looking at the detail of the sculpted muscle and toning of it, it infatuated him. Natsu noticed no touches from Gray as he unraveled his scaled scarf. He cocked an eyebrow. Gray's drooped eyes connected to the back dimples, wanting to poke them.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked, turning back.

Gray snapped his eyes and looked up. His fingers touching daintily. "I haven't seen your back for a long time. I forgot how much I missed it." Gray replied

Natsu turned back, pouting and rose petals on his face. "Shut up. I don't need complements." Natsu could never let his pride down for a moment. Gray smiled.

"With pleasure." Gray said and stuck his tongue to lick up his spine. Natsu puffed his chest out and gapped his mouth from it. Gray smirked and got his hands on Natsu's crafted torso and danced up to his chest. Natsu reached his hand up to the back of Gray's neck and made it come to his shoulder, asking for more touches. The raven did so to the blossoming pink boy with suckling to his neck and tapping his finger tips on Natsu's perked nipples, slowly starting to twist.

Natsu's breathing hitched, his palm clinging to Gray's neck. The feeling enchanting, winter snow melting into Natsu's body. The familiar feeling hit his body, as the memory returned. The blood in his veins boiling and pheromones hitting his mind from Gray's smell. Natsu rubbed his back against Gray, with his bottom hitting Gray's crotch, an arousal coming to. The pitches getting harder, Natsu gave a craving moan. Natsu wished Gray would work faster, but Gray would go slowly so both would have the ultimate scene.

Gray let Natsu fall on the bed, sinking into the feathers inside. Gray pinned Natsu down with lust in his eyes, he kissed Natsu hard and bit his lip as he pulled off.

"Fuu-ck" Natsu said

Gray cringed at hearing pain. "Too hard? Sorry." He apologized

Natsu sat up quick. "No!" Natsu strained "It was unexpected. I liked it, I know that you want it as badly as I do."

Gray couldn't deny that. He leaned in close with a smile "Shut up." He closed the gap between their mouths. Both of their lips curved. Gray went down to Natsu's chest and flicked his tongue on his nipple. He clipped down and sucked as his hand made small circles on the other. Natsu inhaled fast and tried to contain himself, Gray looked up to see the reactions. Natsu's face was scrunched and opened with no sound coming out. His mouth grinned and his teeth pierced down on the tender skin, Natsu let a moan slip out.

Sweat built up on Natsu's forehead. His body replying to Gray, growing in size. Gray felt it poking his stomach and thought about doing something about it. He rose one of Natsu's clothed legs and grinded on his crotch. He just looked down at Natsu, panting like a beast. Tented pants aching and rubbing roughly on each other, Gray grunted while Natsu arched his head and moaned loudly. Natsu balled up dirty sheets he should have washed long ago and stretched them off. He needed more, so much more.

For once, Gray felt warm. Not on the inside, but on the outside from feeling all of Natsu. Juvia never turned his frozen bones warm while performing something erotic as such. But Natsu felt the opposite eating him up, Gray gave him crisp goose bumps he thought he'd never feel again. Because- just as Gray- Lucy could never make him this cold. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's back as a frenzy of moans came out while nails scrapped down. Gray closed his eyes and bent his neck to look forward and groaned in pleasure.

"Gray! Give it to me already!" Natsu commanded, digging in deeper "I need it!"

Gray heaved. He tore off Natsu's bottoms and pounced on his boxers. The color of cherry was now on the ground, and Natsu was bare. Naked for all the world to see, but only Gray was allowed. His erection standing, red and ready to release what was building up. Natsu sat up and got Gray's pants off, Gray stopped him.

"Nuh-uh, you remember how I like it" Gray teased

Natsu rolled his eyes and bit on the elastic of Gray's shorts and pulled down. Exposing Gray's member, twitching and needing. Gray grinned, "That's more like it."

"Want me to suck your dick while I'm at it?" Natsu said sarcastic and slightly annoyed.

Gray rolled his tongue in his mouth. He ran his fingers through Natsu's hair. "Could you?" He asked "Just for a little bit. Your mouth is so warm."

Natsu narrowed his eyes up at Gray. "Only for a bit, just so it will be easier later." Trying to convince him and Gray that it was only for preparation and not to gain any pleasure.

Natsu wrapped his lips on the plump head and sucked gently. Gray held his hand on the back of Natsu's rose locks and gave a slow moan. Natsu's jaw was lacking locking, it was a sign he had to go down. His hot tongue slid with his mouth as he started to bob up and down. Gray's eyes curtained with his mouth open and cheeks reddening, it felt awesomely too good for his being to handle. Yet it was wonderful and never wanted it to end, because he could forget again. Natsu swirled his tongue and twisted his mouth, drawing out more flesh as he tasted snowflake drops of precum. Natsu pulled out leaving a slick trail of saliva connecting his mouth.

"I'm done," Natsu cleaned his chin. "I'm ready and want it."

Gray came back, "Then lay down and I'll give it to you."

Natsu nodded and laid on the bed with a cushy fall. He brought his knees up and spread them wide for Gray to make a spot for himself. Gray propped his slick member on Natsu's entrance, excited and twitching to have a taste another time. Gray clung to Natsu's thighs and looked back down.

"You ready?" Gray asked

Natsu growled "I've been fucking ready, stop treating me like a bitch and do it already?"

"Do what already?" Gray played dumb to tease and rubbed his shaft between Natsu's cheeks. "You need to be more specific."

Natsu groan and made a moan. So unfair. "I want you to fuck me, alright?!" he sounded agitated and needy, like a hungry tiger.

That what Gray wanted to hear. He pushed in his head and Natsu tensed up. Gray grunted. "Relax, Natsu. I can't have you this strained."

Natsu covered his face with his arm and flashed his teeth. "Give me a fucking second." Natsu breathed out, steamy and shaky. His muscles loosening around Gray and not contracting. "Better?"

"Better." Gray went in deeper and heard a whining pain from Natsu. His body was tight and hadn't been broken like this for quite some time. Natsu was boiling like an oven and baking Gray, he started to pull out and slam back in side. Natsu's gold eyes shot open- not its regular black- with tears welling inside. He gasped and dug his hands into the sheet, holding back squeals. Gray knew it hurt but he couldn't waste time with this part, he wanted to get off and Natsu wanted to get off, that was it. Gray repeated the process a few more times- earning the same reaction from Natsu- then started to do long and slow rocks with his hips. It started to feel better for Natsu, the screeching pain was at a halt and enjoyment settled in. Natsu closed his eyes again and a song of sweet moans rushed out, intertwining with Gray's working and lower moans.

Gray rushed the thrusts again and Natsu clinched. His moans hindering a bit and sounding painful and crying-like. But, the noises were fabricated lies. Natsu loved it, he could feel his burning cum walk down his thigh, and Gray's icy liquid melt inside. Pure thrill to both of them. Gray quickly rolled Natsu on his side and held his chest close. He thrust hard and deep. Moving his hips back And forth quickly with no patience. Natsu's cherry mouth laid open with strings of moans and "Ahh!"s coming out.

"Gah- fuck, I'm gonna come." Gray breathed, his hips not stopping.

"Shut up, princess!" Natsu huffed. He turned his head and connected his mouth with Gray's. With a last thrust, the two came, Gray leaving cold snowfall inside, Natsu leaving a hot mess.

The two relaxed and panted, sweat drenching them and the smell of lust on their skin. Natsu looked back with eyes slit.

"You came inside, asshole." He harshly said.

"Fuck off, let me have this one." Gray said and pulled out turning away from Natsu. Gray looked back when he felt Natsu's palm grab his hand. He placed it on his thumping chest. "What are you doing?"

"You feel that? My heart beating fast?" Natsu asked still looking up at the ceiling. "Lucy can't do that, nobody can make my heart race like you."

Gray fell silent. He didn't know how to react, because he felt the same way. Juvia could light up Gray's day, but never make him sweat. She could make him blush, but never get his blood pumping. Natsu looked with soft eyes.

"Gray, I don't think I can quit you," Natsu admitted "You're an addiction I can't give up. Because I really don't want to give you up." Natsu blushed and chewed his cheek. "I know it doesn't make since but-"

Gray raised a finger to Natsu's lips. "I get it," Gray mumbled. He saw through everything that was Natsu. His insides, his words everything. "I can keep doing this, I don't care," Gray grabbed Natsu's hands and intertwined the cold and hot fingers together.

"Because I need you as much as you need me."

"I still love Lucy though."

"I love Juvia."

Natsu cocked an eyebrow. "So what's with all this confessing stuff?"

"You started it." Gray replied

Natsu swallowed and held back words. "Fine. But why aren't the girls enough?"

"I know every inch of your skin Flame- Freak," Gray's lightly ran up Natsu's torso "Where you like to be touched. Where you like to be kissed," he grazed Natsu's neck. "Just like you know me. Juvia and Lucy only guess with our bodies; we know."

That got to Natsu. Gray knew Natsu's body better than anyone else in the world. And Natsu knew what buttons to push for Gray, but still, did he ever have real feelings? Maybe? Natsu smirked.

_Yea right._

Natsu scooted closer to Gray's body. "Cuddle me._"_

Gray rose an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. It was an odd request he never got from Natsu.

"Because you kinda just fucked me and id like you to hold me, dickhead."

Gray pouted. "I don't want to hold you, asshole."

"I think you kinda owe me." Natsu referred to what was still inside.

Gray groaned. "Fine," He opened his arms "Get over here."

Natsu smiled from winning and got into Gray's arms. The squeezed tightly around him. Natsu's hair tickled his nose and Gray's skin chilled Natsu. It was different, but that what the two liked.

Maybe that's why they could be with each other like this.

* * *

_So I hoped you enjoyed that! Love at First Smoke update will be soon . Probably sometime next week is what I'll try for. Thanks for reading and ill see you next time!_


End file.
